


Eres tú

by Alega



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Comedy, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 13:37:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/940609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alega/pseuds/Alega
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Francia consigue nueva pareja, ¿y por qué tiene que molestar tanto a Inglaterra?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eres tú

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Noebell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noebell/gifts).



**1**

Esa mañana había sido uno de esos días en donde todo avanza más lento de lo normal, donde hay retrasos y errores por parte de sus empleados nuevos. Definitivamente, era un típico día donde iba a tomarse una copa al final de la tarde, pese el prometerse siempre que iba a moderar su consumo de alcohol si no quería seguir recibiendo desagradables sorpresas al recuperar la conciencia. Peso, se dijo, sólo sería un trago.

Dejó la montaña de papeles, ya revisada, a un lado del escritorio. Se estiró en su silla, restregándose los ojos intentando alejar el sueño ligado con el cansancio, que le causaba pesar en la vista y le obligó a cerrar los parpados una vez hubo terminado con el último documento oficial. Al menos en su despacho se encontraba solo y nadie podría verlo caer ante una debilidad tan humana.

Abrió nuevamente los ojos para fijarse en el reloj de pared situado a su izquierda, para darse cuenta que la hora del almuerzo había pasado hace una hora. ¿Cómo su propia alarma, configurada en el celular, no le había avisado? Revisó su iphone y comprobó que estaba en modo silencioso. Maldijo entre dientes, preguntándose por qué se le olvidaba cambiarlo cuando estaba en el trabajo. Solía perder la noción del tiempo una vez metido de lleno dentro de sus responsabilidades. A veces, en las reuniones con otros países, se congratulaba de ser de los pocos que pasaban gran parte de su jornada trabajando por su país —por sí mismo—, mientras que otros holgazanes vivían de fiesta en fiesta o de estupidez en estupidez (Francia y Estados Unidos se hacían los desentendidos a pesar de captar la indirecta, que no era tal cuando Inglaterra los miraba sin disimulo al comentar este detalle).

Tenía una reunión con Donald Dolder, el ministro de economía, a la una y media. Se levantó, tomó su maletín y salió del despacho apresurándose al cafetín de unas calles más abajo. Casi corrió, saltándose los semáforos que no quisieron cambiar de color con puntualidad, y compró un sándwich relleno con hígado que le ayudaría a opacar el hambre. Se lo devoró en tres mordiscos, sin detenerse en el sabor, y volvió a apresurarse a la oficina. Le quedaban diez minutos.

En la entrada del enorme edificio reconoció a Francia caminando con paso lento, como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo. Siempre le había irritado esa manía de él, porque obviamente ni se avergonzaba de llegar tarde a sus citas, como si fuera un juego el retrasarse a perpetuidad. Le chocó el hombro con intención y éste se volvió a mirarlo, adoptando una expresión de desagrado al verlo. Pero Inglaterra no le dejó quejarse.

—Me tomas en un mal momento, imbécil. Te podré atender a las tres y cuarenta en un lapso de diez minutos —y antes de que Francia aceptara, salió disparado hacia su destino.

Estuvo en el despacho del ministro de economía a la hora exacta. Entró y le dio los saludos de rigor, antes de sentarse frente a su escritorio y sumergirse a fondo en el tema a discutir. Cuando estuvo listo, a las dos y media, se encontró con Francia instalado en el pasillo de espera sentado en un sillón, mientras leía una revista de farándula con sumo interés.

—Ah, no, que no te voy a atender hasta las tres y cuarenta. Me da igual si me sigues o no —le apestó, encaminándose hacia su próxima cita y sin, nuevamente, dejar que Francia protestara por ello.

A la hora fijada Inglaterra estuvo esperándolo hasta transcurrir los diez minutos pautados sin que hiciera acto de presencia. Volvió a maldecirlo: a Francia y a su renombrada impuntualidad. Le daba igual, no lo recibiría hasta dentro de dos días, para conseguir abrir un hueco dentro de su agenda, por mucho que protestara montándole un drama francés. Así, al menos, esperaba enseñarle una lección. Pero Francia no apareció en lo que quedó de horario laboral; a cinco para las seis Inglaterra se levantó de su escritorio y agudizó los oídos con la intención de captar una voz pomposa exigiendo entrar al despacho de la nación británica a todo costo. Sin embargo, los pasillos permanecían en calma.

Recogió sus cosas, tomó su maletín y salió del despacho. Lo cerró con llave antes de acercarse a su secretaria, quien a estas alturas ya se encontraba libre de cualquier obligación.

—Miss Phy, ¿aquí no ha llegado nadie preguntando por mí? Hablo de un hombre francés que da la apariencia de mendicidad.

—¿Un mendigo? No, señor, aquí no ha venido nadie con tal aspecto.

—¿En serio? Tiene el cabello largo y se viste como salido de un circo de fenómenos.

La secretaria pareció pensar.

—¿Con barba y el cabello rubio y la piel blanca? —Arthur asintió—. Ah, el que parecía una pintura.

Inglaterra rodó los ojos. Excelente que la mujer estuviera versada en la corriente artística del expresionismo, él no iba a criticar la cultura de sus empleados, aunque sí aquel sentido de la belleza propia de un grotesco sátiro.

—Sí. Seguramente es ése.

—Señor, ha salido hace unas horas con el señor Dolder.

Aquello lo confundió, porque ¿qué asuntos tenía Francia que resolver con un ministro suyo sin pedirle su mediación? Inglaterra se despidió de su secretaria y se marchó con la duda carcomiéndole la cabeza hasta por fin darse por vencido, luego amonestaría a ambos, ahora no le apetecía seguir ocupado en asuntos del trabajo.

Le apetecía un trago, sólo uno.

**02**

Las ménades lo aceptaban dentro de su fiesta desenfrenada cada vez que entraba a su recinto,

acomodándose en su asiento y serle entregado el primer trago,

que pronto aumentaba su número por influencia dionisíaca.

Con el alcohol en su cuerpo,

desdibujaba a las personas

y al paisaje,

lo convertía en pinceladas imprecisas,

se perdía dentro de la realidad.

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, caminaba tambaleándose por las nocturnas calles de Londres, con el traje manchado de distintas sustancias inidentificables y sin tener conciencia del trayecto que recorría. Sólo daba pasos por mero automaticismo y éstos lo llevaban a distintas partes de la ciudad, con una botella de ron en mano. Insultaba, lanzando improperios, y buscaba pelearse con los borrachines con quienes se tropezaba. Les ganó a la mayoría, porque aún sin sus facultades lúcidas seguía siendo un experto en las peleas callejeras, con el puño izquierdo cerrado y con el otro sosteniendo la botella quebrada a la mitad, con sus puntas afiladas y amenazantes.

Justo iba a meterse en otro enfrentamiento cuando dos brazos se lo impidieron, abrazándolo por detrás y arrastrándolo contra su voluntad hacia la luz de una farola. Escuchó a otro individuo alejar a su contrincante con un educado tono inglés, diferente al francés apestoso que le rogaba por un poco de calma, sonando vulgar incluso cuando no tenía intenciones de serlo, llegó a razonar Inglaterra.

Entornó los ojos cuando estuvo bajo la farola, aún en los brazos de aquella rana inmunda que no dejaba de mover la boca para soltarle una regañina larga e intensa, que le provocaba dolor de cabeza. Y nauseas. Tal vez demasiadas nauseas. Inglaterra lo empujó, soltándose de él, para vomitar sobre la acera.

—¡Mis zapatos! —chilló el otro e Inglaterra, cuando se detuvo, esbozó una media sonrisa.

Francia lo tomó del cuello de la camisa y le reclamó cosas que Inglaterra no se molestó en entender. Le apartó las manos con las suyas con brusquedad para agarrarlo de la camisa a su vez y estamparlo al farol procurando que le doliera el golpe en la espalda. Francia soltó un gemido y, antes de alcanzar a tomar aire o que Inglaterra se limpiara el resto del vómito de su boca, fue besado como única maniobra para callarlo.

El pensamiento de partirle los labios a punta de besos era tentador. Al separarse, Inglaterra se apoyó en él, ocultando su rostro en el cuello y siendo abrazado por unas manos inusualmente temblorosas y torpes. Lo siguiente que supo Inglaterra fue el ser metido en un taxi, con Francia despidiéndose del otro individuo del educado tono inglés, antes de cerrar la puerta del auto e indicarle la dirección al conductor.

Al bajar, Francia lo ayudó a llegar al interior de la casa. Hubo una lucha intensa porque Francia llevaba sus manos al pantalón e Inglaterra lo recibía con patadas sin estar a gusto de su intromisión. Unos cuantos golpes e insultos después, Francia consiguió sacar la llave del bolsillo de Inglaterra, quedando sus manos quietas, como si no tuviera intenciones de volver a manosear sus piernas. Cuando se volvió hacia él pensó que lo haría, preparándose para una respuesta contundente que no llegó a ver la luz, porque Francia lo que hizo fue sostenerlo con extraña solicitud, para ayudarle a avanzar por la casa hasta acabar en la habitación correcta. Una vez adentro, Inglaterra se tiró en la cama.

—Estás hecho un desastre —le acusó Francia en un susurro.

—Cállate, pintura de cabaret —le dijo Inglaterra e intentó apartarlo cuando le comenzó a quitar la chaqueta del traje, con tanta insistencia que Francia no llegó a hacer nada de avances en su esfuerzo por desvestirlo y ponerle una pijama—. Sé lo que pretendes, degenerado, y no te saldrás con la suya.

—¡Por dios! Ya, compórtate como adulto para poder terminar con esto —le repuso Francia.

Inglaterra se rió, encontrándolo gracioso sin ningún motivo en especial, antes de tomarlo por el cuello sin importar ahorcarle y luego morderle los labios, hasta provocarle un pequeño corte en ellos. Francia lo empujó, llevándose entonces uno de sus dedos a su boca. Al retirarlos los miró llenos de sangre. Antes de hacer algo más, Inglaterra lo tiró en la cama, colocándosele encima de manera que no pudiera huir. O defenderse. Le aferró ambas muñecas, acercándose al cuello.

—Estás equivocado, bastardo. No vamos a terminar hasta haberte cogido como te lo mereces —farfulló sin ninguna conciencia de sí mismo.

Le besó en la boca con la torpeza de un borracho, en un beso que duró más de lo que podían sus capacidades, alargándolo hasta apoderarse de todo su aliento. Retiró las manos de sus muñecas y las llevó hacia su rostro, levantándoselo ligeramente con el fin de poderlo besar mejor. Abrió los ojos ligeramente y vio que Francia tenía los ojos cerrados. Se iba relajando poco a poco hasta acabar pasando una mano por su cuello y la otra por su espalda, aceptando su intromisión con lo que ello implicaba para él.

Así de fácil era.

**03**

Inglaterra se despertó temprano, con un dolor de cabeza comparable a los golpes de las antiguas campanadas de las iglesias para indicar la hora. Después de unos instantes ocupado en despedirse de su somnolencia, el frío recuerdo de su aventura nocturna casi le detuvo el corazón. Un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo mientras intentaba convencerse que lo que parecían recuerdos no era más que un mal sueño demasiado real. Lo que se desplegaba en su cabeza era una serie de fragmentos pocos conectados entre sí al principio (bares y calles de Londres, distintos rostros difusos con alientos hediondos y el alcohol contenido en la botella aferrada a su mano y luego llevada hacia sus labios, el líquido bajando por su garganta dejando atrás su inhibición) que luego adquirían un hilo conductor bajo la figura que se había encargado de llevarlo a casa.

La prueba estaba a su lado, dormida profundamente. Inglaterra quiso echarlo a patadas, pero eso sería precipitar el encuentro con los hechos, sin que quisiera encontrarse con ellos tan pronto. O alguna vez. Prefería olvidarlo, tal cual hacía con otros errores idénticos tanto en su ejecución como en su desenlace, porque así también echaba bajo la fosa el desagradable saber de unos sucesos que se resistían a morir dentro del cementerio de su conciencia. Anoche había cometido un desliz, uno que de vez en cuando, cuando la casualidad los juntaba en el mismo espacio a la misma hora, sin ser planeado por ninguno de los dos, volvía a llevarse a cabo como si fuera la primera vez. Sólo que no lo era. Ni la segunda, ni la tercera, sino una hilera de veces tan larga que Inglaterra ya había perdido la cuenta, que se extendía hasta más de un siglo.

Supo arreglárselas actuando como juez en los primeros encuentros, acusando al otro (cuyo nombre pronunciaba con una maldición por delante) de engaño, de manipulación y hasta de violación. También pasaba a condenar al criminal con una estocada con su espada o un tiro de su revólver, no fuera a pensar que sus amenazas eran puras palabras soltadas al aire sin ninguna intención de ser cumplidas. Luego fue más difícil, porque Francia había aprendido que era mejor para su bienestar físico evitar cualquier contacto más allá del de la diplomacia de las palabras. Entonces, comenzó a huir apenas divisaba cualquier intento de Inglaterra de ser infiel a sus principios. Sólo que no tenía éxito siempre y la prueba estaba allí.

A su defensa, Inglaterra esgrimía que nunca había estado sobrio en ninguno de esos malditos encuentros. El despertar era el mismo, con dolor de cabeza y en ocasiones en su culo. Hoy no era una de esas ocasiones.

Se tapó la cara con la sábana, fingiéndose dormido. Notó cómo el otro comenzaba a desperezarse, con lo que esmeró su actuación. Inglaterra pensó que intentaría alguna nueva invasión a su espacio personal, pero lo cierto fue que Francia se bajó de la cama y se metió al baño, sin tocarle ni un centímetro. Se vistió apresuradamente y salió de la habitación, e Inglaterra pensó que tenía intenciones de marcharse de una vez, sólo que no escuchó la puerta de salida. Seguía allí, quien sabe con qué propósito.

No, lo sabía. Generalmente era tan atento que le hacía el desayuno, pero era pura apariencia, sólo quería vanagloriarse de ser mejor cocinero que él y lograr exquisiteces con los mismos ingredientes con que Inglaterra hubiera preparado un platillo que nadie, aparte de él, se querría comer.

—¿Inglaterra? —preguntó Francia, apareciendo por el umbral—. Cuando quieras dignarte a dejar de hacerte el dormido —Inglaterra se sobresaltó y quiso gritarle que no fingía, pero aquello hubiera sido darle la razón— baja, te he hecho el desayuno. Yo ya he comido, espero que no lo consideres de mala educación —añadió con falso tono afectado—, pero me moría de hambre.

Luego se calló y la habitación se quedó en silencio. Inglaterra pensó que se había ido por fin, pero cuando abrió los ojos y miró, lo encontró allí, sentado en la cama mirándole como si fuera poca cosa. Inglaterra detestaba aquella mirada, quiso golpearlo y exigirle que dejara de considerarse muy por encima de él, que no tenía motivos, que más bien debería ser al revés.

—¿Qué? —le apestó.

—Creo que deberíamos hablar… —comenzó Francis, con lentitud, como si no se hubiera decidido por las palabras a utilizar.

—¿Te parece que tengo ganas de soportarte? Suficiente tengo con no haberte lanzado por la ventana. Pero no lo hago en consideración a ti, sino a mi ciudad. Es terrible que se boten así los desperdicios.

—Anoche me arruinaste una cita muy importante con una persona de mi interés, por no decir que mis zapatos quedaron en un estado lamentable.

Inglaterra recordó haberlos vomitados. Y luego el beso desagradable.

—No doy indemnizaciones por cosas de poca monta. Ya, lárgate, seguro tienes más personas a las que molestar por hoy, ve a amargar a otro.

Para decir esto, tuvo que retirar la sábana de su cabeza y reincorporarse en la cama, mirándole furibundo. Aún así, se sentía un poco desprotegido, porque se encontraba desnudo y sucio y desarreglado y, en cambio, Francis volvía a estar tan impecable como siempre, incluso aunque llevara la misma ropa de ayer y se le notara un moretón en la frente. Se preguntó cómo se lo habría hecho, él no se acordaba haberlo golpeado pero bien podía haberlo pasado por alto, no sería la primera vez. Además, lo miraba  _serio_ , y era una expresión inusual en él.

—Te pagaré los putos zapatos, pero no llores de la emoción —concedió Inglaterra, pensando que aquello sí lo haría feliz y que, satisfecho, se iría.

Sólo que Francis se obstinaba con seguir allí, ¿ahora qué ocurría?

—Me costaron mil euros.

—¿Qué?

—Mil euros.

—¿Y planeas que yo te pague eso?

Francis pareció decidir que era el momento para levantarse e irse, justo en la pregunta crucial. Inglaterra lo maldijo entre dientes, pensando en cómo librarse de una deuda ridícula. Mientras comía el desayuno ya frío, demasiado perezoso para calentarlo, buscó una solución.

**04**

Esa tarde tuvo reunión con el ministro Dolder por aproximadamente una hora. Éste evitaba mirarlo a la cara, como apenado por un hecho imaginario. Inglaterra no entendía la actitud del ministro, pero le estaba exasperando. Odiaba sentirse como si desconociera asuntos que le concernían a él, y creía que éste era el caso. Cuando sutilmente dejó caer en la habitación que sería mejor sincerarse que andar con malas actuaciones, Francia entró atropelladamente cargando un ramo de rosas rojas.

El inglés e Inglaterra se levantaron de sus respectivas sillas, perplejos ante la intromisión. Francia se sonrojó de mentira, reconoció, aunque su ministro le había creído. Se preguntó para qué le traía flores.

— _Désolé_ , mis queridos señores, no sabía que estabas ocupado con alguien más —observó Francia—. Me perdonas esta desfachatez,  _cher_?

—Vete de aquí, y no me refiero de la habitación. Hablo de que te vayas por fin a tu país, ¿no tienes trabajo o algo por allá? —gruñó Inglaterra, y Francia le dirigió una mirada fulminante antes de salir. Observó que el muy idiota dejó caer una rosa al suelo.

—¿Lo conoce, señor? —preguntó el señor Dolder.

—Sí, pero es tan insignificante que es un detalle minúsculo. Siento la interrupción.

—No, no se disculpe. Él no me ha molestado en lo absoluto, al contrario. Aunque me sorprende que usted lo conozca, siendo aquel individuo tan… misterioso, por decirlo de alguna forma.

Inglaterra lo miró suspicaz.

—Pregunto lo mismo, ¿lo conoce, señor?

—No tanto como desearía. Es investigador especializado en cultura medieval y ahora está haciendo una investigación sobre… ¿facsímiles?

Inglaterra rodó los ojos ante la mentira, aunque era una profesión interesante y en donde Francia tendría bastante que decir en el caso de ser interrogado por cualquier curioso, pero claro, no porque fuera un estudioso sino por haberlo vivido. Lo que le desagradó fue lo captado entre líneas, lo callado por su ministro y lo hablado por sus gestos al expresarse. Inglaterra reconoció que la araña estaba tejiendo su hilo alrededor del hombre. Inglaterra se quedaría al margen, esperando que el propio ministro se diera cuenta del error que cometía al relacionarse con un ser tan degradante como el falso investigador francés.

—Suena interesante. Entonces, ¿ha venido a visitarlo a usted? —preguntó. El ministro asintió—. Qué pena, porque usted tiene trabajo extra que no puede ser prolongado por más tiempo.

—Pero no tengo nada, señor, y no se me ha avisado de…

—Le estoy avisando —interrumpió—, y el trabajo le será traído apenas vaya a asignárselo. Le recomiendo que cancele todas sus citas de hoy.

Inglaterra se marchó antes de ver el rostro contrariado del señor Dolder. Recogió la rosa olvidada antes de salir. Afuera se encontró con Francia parloteando con el secretario del ministro. Le pasó de largo, apresurándose a escoger qué clase de trabajo extra tendría, antes que Francia pudiera actuar otra vez.

Le estaba haciendo un favor al señor Dolder, que se lo agradecería en un futuro. Relacionarse "amorosamente" con Francia era una pérdida de tiempo que no traía nada beneficioso para nadie. Inglaterra lo había observado con la serie de amantes que Francia tuvo desde que descubrió que ser virtuoso en la corte francesa era el equivalente a abrirle las piernas a todo quien quisiera asomarse para echar un vistazo y disfrutarlo un poco.

Cuando llegó a su despacho se apresuró con el trabajo extra, que en realidad era una pila de documentos que descansaban en su escritorio a la espera de ser revisados. Se los mandó a llevar con su secretaria. Luego, acomodado en su asiento, miró por la ventana que daba hacia la calle con atención. A los minutos salió Francia del edificio con el ramo en manos, provocando en Inglaterra una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Desvió su atención hacia la rosa puesta en su escritorio. Pensó en cuánto tardaría en marchitarse, en lo efímero de su vida una vez entregada como artificio de las malas artes del amor.

Arthur intentó dejarle trabajo extra al ministro Dolder más a menudo, pero la montaña de documentos y asignaciones fueron insuficientes para conseguir que se alejara de Francia. En los días, o noches, donde se quedaba hasta tarde, Francia lo esperaba afuera de edificio y solían encontrarse en un cafetín cercano, para luego salir a otros sitios donde el espionaje de Inglaterra no podía llegar. Aún se resistía a pedirle ayuda a sus amigos mágicos por aprecio de su dignidad. Entonces, procuró que el ministro saliera más tarde cada vez, hasta alcanzar la medianoche. Para asegurarse de que Francia no lo molestara en su horario de trabajo, montaba guardias afuera del despacho del ministro. Aún así, Francia seguía allí como una costra en la piel.

Bajo esta rutina transcurrieron tres semanas, e Inglaterra se estaba hartando de todo el teatro montado para proteger la integridad del ministro. ¿Por qué no entendía que lo ideal era permanecer soltero o buscarse una nueva relación, de más provecho? ¿Y por qué Francia, después de tanto tiempo y con tantos incautos en el mundo, seguía estando con él? Lo conocía lo suficiente como para calcular cuánto era la media de duración de sus relaciones amorosas, hasta llegar a la conclusión de que casi nunca alcanzaba las dos semanas con la misma persona. Si duraba más de un mes, era seguro que Francia lo engañaba con otro. U otros. ¿Eso ocurría? ¿Lo estaba engañando…? Pero si no se alejaba de Londres, ¿significaba que le era infiel en sus narices? Le daba muchísima pena el ministro y  _no_  era su problema, pero no dejaría que Francia se saliera con la suya.

—Estás abusando de tu pobre Donald —le dijo el descarado una vez, en plena reunión junto al resto de los europeos.

—Se le llama trabajar por su país, un concepto que no te es familiar, supongo —le repuso Inglaterra y quiso alejarse de él, pero no había nadie que le agradara en la habitación (y que el sentimiento fuera mutuo). Entonces fingió estar muy ocupado revisando su celular, y sin importar si Francia se lo creyó o no, terminó apartándose de él.

La siguiente semana recordó la frase de Francia y se fijó en el ministro. Tenía la piel pálida, como si desde hace tiempo no viera los rayos del sol que las nubes grises de Londres dejaban caer con moderación, unas ojeras enormes y apariencia desaliñada: La ropa vieja, pasada de moda, anticuada para los nuevos tiempos, y el cabello enredado pero corto, sin ninguna forma en especial, empeoraban la imagen. ¿Estaría abusando de verdad del ministro, en su intento por salvarlo…? Le costó reconocer que Francia tenía razón.

**05**

—¿Hmm? ¿Ya estás libre? —preguntó Francia tras la línea, al recibir la respuesta repitió entonces que lo iría a buscar y estaría allí dentro de quince minutos.

Era extraño que Donald le llamara para decirle que se había desocupado temprano ese día, si las veces anteriores tuvo que aguantarse hasta la noche para poder estar con él unas pocas horas antes del amanecer, ya que el hombre fue atacado por una pila de trabajo desmesurado que le impedía librarse pronto. ¿Inglaterra le habría hecho caso con respecto a su última observación? Era cierto que Donald necesitaba un merecido descanso, que él se encargaría de proporcionarle.

Llegó cerca del edificio y le mandó un mensaje de texto avisándole que lo esperaría en un café cercano. Allí pidió un  _café au lait_ , que tomó lentamente. Estaba atento ante toda persona que entrara al local, esperando que fuera  _su_ inglés. Para su desencanto, entró primero Inglaterra, quien lo notó al instante. Cruzaron sus miradas por breves segundos. Francia le sonrió y le iba a avisar que se acercara, sólo que Inglaterra pasó de largo, ignorándolo a propósito.

Francia supuso que estaría en sus días. Le prestó poca atención, ignorando a su vez ese malestar que crecía en él por la actitud injustificada de aquel país malhumorado y violento. La antítesis del caballero que tanto ufanaba ser. Se susurró que no valía la pena echarse a perder el buen ánimo por su culpa. Había actitudes que nunca cambiarían, por más que con él se comportara incluso mejor que con otros. Francia no era de cuidar y hacer favores a nadie sin sacar algo a cambio; ser la excepción a la regla significaba un privilegio que Inglaterra se negaba a apreciar.

Sin voltearse a mirarlo otra vez, Inglaterra salió del café sosteniendo una bolsa donde seguramente contendría la cena. Cedió al impulso de mandarle un mensaje de texto:  _Te atrapé! ;) Procura no hacer nada loco como la otra vez. Estaré ocupado y no te voy a poder cuidar. Besos, cejón._ Dejó el celular en su bolsillo y volvió a estar atento a la puerta.

Inglaterra no entendía cuánto significaba para él. Lo quería, aunque no supiera la magnitud del sentimiento que lo había sometido durante tanto tiempo. Por más que había intentado dejar de desearlo, lo seguía queriendo como si las guerras entre ellos nunca hubieran existido. Como si el primer encuentro no hubiera estado marcado por el desprecio y luego el resentimiento tiñera a sus corazones de oscuras intenciones. Pero no, de nada valió sus intentos. Nada fue definitivo.

Fue entonces cuando llegó Donald Dolder. Con un gesto, Francia le indicó dónde se encontraba. Se sentaron y estuvieron hablando largo rato, hasta que Dolder decidió que se hacía tarde y sería mejor trasladarse a su apartamento para mayor comodidad.

Nada es más fácil que olvidarlo en presencia de otros. Francia buscaba desesperadamente un nuevo amor que descubrir, vivir y dejar morir. Uno tras otro, hombres y mujeres bellos, que le distrajeran del sentimiento no correspondido.  _Hazme olvidar_ , decía sin palabras a cada "te amo", "te deseo" "te adoro" soltado a sus amantes. Suplicaba sin éxito  _hazme olvidarlo._

En el apartamento se entretuvieron con toda la elegancia y perversión característica de los ingleses. Francia había aprendido mucho sobre el sexo a lo largo de los siglos, y sus mejores maestros residieron en el país de sus penumbras. Al acostarse en la cama, a Francia le pareció ver unas luces extrañas en la ventaba. Sonrió ante la asociación natural que había hecho.

—Tenemos compañía —le dijo a Donald como una revelación.

—¿Estás viendo cosas o es ahora cuando me presentas a tus amigos imaginarios? —Francia le señaló la ventana, donde todavía podía ver las luces, tan intensas como antes. Casi podía escuchar un leve campaneo. El idioma de las hadas, ¡cuántas veces Inglaterra intentó explicárselo!

—Veo a los tuyos. Mira, hay hadas en tu ventana y no le das la bienvenida.

Él siempre había podido ver hadas, en su niñez con mayor nitidez que ahora. Había perdido la chispa que lo unía con aquel mundo enigmático. Sólo seguía apreciando leves sombras de lo que son gracias a que se forzaba a creer. Y creía en honor a Inglaterra.

Dolder rió la broma, pero para Francia era un asunto serio. Se levantó de la cama cuando observó que a las primeras luces se le unían otras. Parecían danzar. Prestó atención a la melodía que andaba sonando en el reproductor de Dolder. Era una canción de amor, lenta y perfecta para bailar con tu pareja. Francia no la bailaba porque su  _pareja_  lo rechazaría con toda seguridad.

—¿Qué te ha llamado tanto de la ventana, en verdad? —preguntó Dolder, ya curioso ante su comportamiento.

—Ya te lo dije, las hadas. ¿Es que acaso no puedes verlas?

Era imposible para un inglés no verlas. Era como si un italiano odiara el arte. Estaba implícito en su carácter. La magia era fundamental en ellos; ellos eran magia. Magia y brujería y magnetismo negro.

—Las hadas no existen, así que dudo poder ver algo —repuso Dolder, abrazándolo por detrás.

Francia se tensó y lo olvidó por un momento. Hubo un brillo que se apagó de pronto, el resto de las luces se agitaron convulsionadas en la pena repentina. Al mismo tiempo la melodía terminó y dio paso a una canción igual de romántica, pero triste, inmensamente triste. Hablaba de las penas de un amor, porque era un amor imposible.

—Francis, ¿ocurre algo? Estás llorando —dijo Dolder.

Francia se apresuró a limpiarse el rostro y adoptar la mejor de sus mentiras. Estaba bien, se dijo, pronto estaría bien. Llorar por hadas, llorar por un amor perdido, estaba bien cuando estuviera solo, no con su inglés. El inglés que no creía en las hadas.

Entonces sonó el celular. Era una llamada que no se había dado cuenta de cuánto la deseaba hasta que la tuvo presente. Se disculpó con Dolder y salió de la habitación para atenderla.

—Dime, cejón.

—¡Serás imbécil! —le apestó la voz alcoholizada de Inglaterra—, no, más que eso, ¿realmente creías que yo, un caballero en toda regla, iba a hacerle caso al estúpido mensaje de una zorra facilona como tú? —Francia esperó a que Inglaterra dejara de insultarle. Y lo hizo después de dos minutos donde dejó claro que su nombre le generaba el mismo respecto que un canal de aguas negras—… porque lo que planeas es infiltrarte dentro del gobierno británico acostándote con todo mi personal…

—¡Por dios,  _mon petit crétin_! Detén las conspiraciones, que no llego a tanto. ¿Por qué has bebido? No, más bien, ¿por qué me llamas? ¿Estás bien? —y quiso morderse la lengua ante lo último, pero fue imposible. Necesitaba saberlo.

—Porque me he quedado sin dinero, imbécil. Estoy varado y sin una luca y no me queda más que llamar a la primera escoria disponible. ¡Eres tú, maldita zorra! Deja a mi subordinado y ven a buscarme ahora mismo.

Había motivos para no hacerle caso. El tono autoritario, el trato, los insultos. Nada le impulsaba a aceptar y preguntarle la dirección. Pero ¿acaso no era un imbécil? Se negaba a dejarlo solo, borracho, en medio de la noche y a sabiendas que cometía las peores estupideces en ese estado.

—¿Dónde estás, Inglaterra?

**06**

Francia se despidió de Dolder argumentando que había surgido una emergencia familiar. Salió del apartamento a paso veloz, apurado por llegar a su destino antes que la escasa parte cuerda que todavía le quedaba a Inglaterra terminara por esfumarse.

Llegó a una plaza pequeña, fría y atestada de vagabundos. Pensó que esta vez se había lucido: encima tenía que sortear entre aquellas gentes o, temiéndolo, fijarse en cada uno para ver si reconocía una figura familiar. Desencajaba en ese lado de la ciudad, con sus ropas brillantes y caras y que nadie de allí podría costearse al menos que vendiera droga. ¡Dios mío! ¿Y si Inglaterra había comprado drogas? Cuando lo hacía se volvía aún más intratable.

Buscó con mayor desespero, pero sus ojos sólo veían harapos y caras sucias. Entonces alguien le sujetó por el brazo, firme y con poco tacto. Pensó en que sería él, por lo que se volteó esperanzado. Su esperanza murió al ver que tenía a un hombre un poco mejor vestido que las personas que le rodeaban, pero más malicioso y armado, sin rastro alguno de humanidad.

—Te doy lo que quieras —le repuso Francis, entendiendo la situación cuando el arma le apuntó al estómago.

—El reloj, los zapatos y el dinero, para empezar.

Francis se quitó el reloj lamentándolo mucho. Se lo había regalado Mónaco la última vez que se vieron. Solían hacerse regalos a menudo, ella, Seychelles y él. Luego le dio los zapatos y sacó su billetera para entregarle el efectivo. Sólo que al ladrón le pareció llamativa y le pidió la billetera en su totalidad. ¿Y qué le quedaba?

Luego tuvo que esperar a que el hombre se asegurara que ya no tuviera nada de valor, viéndose obligado a ser manoseado como si un policía estuviera inspeccionándolo. Sentía muchas emociones en su interior, entre el miedo y las náuseas, quería vomitar del asco y la impotencia. Nunca había sido fuerte, nunca se habría atrevido a hacerle frente a alguien armado estando desprotegido.

Cuando el ladrón se mostró satisfecho, se marchó. Francia evitó mirar el suelo, de esa forma sería menos doloroso caminar con los pies descalzos. Estaba helado, pero él podría soportarlo. Pensó en llamarlo. Al revisar en su bolsillo se percató que el ladrón también se había llevado el celular. Y no quedaba nada más que seguir adelante. Fue entonces cuando vio una silueta que podría reconocer en cualquier parte. Estaba al otro lado de la plaza, cerca a una parada del metro. Se apresuró, casi echando a correr.

—¡Inglaterra! —exclamó, y éste volteó a verlo.

El olor era terrible, pero menos que su apariencia. No mucha gente había tenido la ocasión de ver cómo la caballerosa y recta nación inglesa acababa convirtiéndose en un desparpajo.

—Te tardaste, rana —dijo, casi escupiéndolo.

—Vine lo más pronto posible, y  _no_  has dado la dirección bien.

—Claro que sí. Que te hayas metido mal es otra cosa. ¿Qué tienes en la cara?

—¿De qué hablas? Yo no soy el que tiene aspecto de borracho.

—No hablo de eso, sino tus… ¡bah! ¿Y el dinero?

—No tengo. Me han robado antes de encontrarte.

—Ni modo que fuera  _después_  —Inglaterra le tomó del brazo, reparando en sus pies desnudos—. Entonces te has dejado robar, te has quedado limpio y justo cuando necesitaba el dinero, ¿no?

Francia estaba comenzando a desesperarse. Pensó en golpearle aquella cara que lo miraba ceñudo, sin disimular la molestia creciente.

—¿Quién te ha robado?

—Un hombre. No sé. No me acuerdo de su cara. No pensé mucho entonces, ¿sabes? Estaba  _asustado_.

—Cobarde. Marica. Vamos a buscarlo y exigirle que te devuelva el dinero —ideó Inglaterra.

—No. Nos vamos. Me quiero ir de aquí.

—No hasta que ese cabrón te haya devuelto tus cosas.

—Sólo quieres pelear con alguien y meternos en problemas. Conozco lo que quieres. Entonces vendrá la policía y te llevará y yo tendré que pasar una noche en la comisaría mientras arreglo todo para sacarte de allí. Nunca más.

—Ese cabrón te ha robado…

Esta vez fue Francia quien le tomó del brazo y le instó a caminar. Pensó que se le opondría, pero para su sorpresa Inglaterra lo siguió, deshaciéndose del agarre con cierta brusquedad, sólo para reconsiderarlo segundos después y ser él quien le tomara del brazo.

—Hueles horrible —le susurró Francia.

—Son tus pies —repuso Inglaterra e, inseguro, agregó—. Si quieres llorar, llora.

—¿Por qué habría de llorar?

—Es lo que sueles hacer.

—Sólo espero que tu casa no esté muy lejos. No aguanto los pies.

Inglaterra abrió la boca, pero se arrepintió y siguió adelante. Ya era de madrugada cuando llegaron a la casa en cuestión. Francia dio un suspiro de alivio cuando estuvieron adentro, se dejó caer en el sofá y se miró los pies maltratados, adoloridos y un poco sangrantes. Como Inglaterra había previsto, se echó a llorar. Éste lo ignoró, mientras buscaba un tobo ovalado y un poco hondo y lo llenaba con agua tibia. Al acabar, dejó el recipiente frente a los pies de Francia.

—Igual no sé para qué me tomo la molestia, si dentro de unas horas te vas a curar. Mételos allí.

Francia estaba sorprendido. Y miraba el agua con la boca abierta. Inglaterra se azoró, detestando esa muestra de incredulidad.

—¿Quieres algo de tomar?

—No. Y tú tampoco. Hoy estás mejor que otras veces.

—Estoy en mi casa, hago lo que quiero —dijo mientras iba a buscar una botella de ron.

Francia se fue mejorando, sí, pero al alivio de sus pies le acompañó la angustia de un Inglaterra más bebido y batallador. Exclamaba que debieron ir a buscar el ladrón, darle una golpiza, recuperar sus pertenencias y quedarse con lo que se encontraran. Francia temía que en serio decidiera embarcarse en una empresa de justicia en semejante estado. Lejos de sentirse halagado, se alarmaba de lo que pudiera ocurrir.

Pero no pasó. Inglaterra se calló de pronto y se le quedó mirando. Ambos se mantuvieron la mirada fijamente, hasta que Inglaterra se levantó y se puso a su lado. Frente a frente, Francia podía respirar todo el alcohol que había tomado. Inglaterra se relamió los labios, con el vaso lleno de ron en su mano.

Y luego Francia dejó de pensar. Inglaterra bebió un sorbo, mantuvo el líquido en la boca, le besó y Francia se encontró bebiendo para su pesar. Alargó el beso mientras Inglaterra olvidaba que sostenía el vaso, derramando el contenido en el piso.

Le pareció importar poco, cuando se posicionó arriba de Francia y sonrió como quien gana un premio. Había algo en esa sonrisa conquistadora que a Francia le hacía perder la cabeza. Le correspondió.

**07**

Inglaterra se había despertado temprano esa mañana, en pleno amanecer. Francia seguía dormido, muy cómodo en su cama, y por primera vez Inglaterra tenía pleno conocimiento de lo que había sucedido anoche. Sí, había tomado pero no lo suficiente como para dejar de ser consciente de sus actos. Se levantó y se dirigió al baño con la sensación de no haber descansado nada. En el espejo se encontró con el rastro rojo de unos besos franceses, habría que ponerse una bufanda hasta que las marcas pasaran, como todas las huellas del sexo que se labraron durante la noche.

No tenía ánimo para echar a Francia, menos a patadas. Pensó en lo que le había ocurrido antes de encontrarse. Si tan solo le hubiera dejado ir tras el delincuente para obligarle a devolverle sus pertenencias, entonces ese algo parecido al reproche de su conciencia no lo estaría martillando ahora con la culpa. Hubiera podido pasarla peor. Era un débil, inútil y poco hábil para el enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo (el enfrentamiento que no implicara acabar en la cama de su oponente, claro, en ello era un perfecto Ares).

Se preparó el desayuno y comió en silencio, dándose cuenta que no sabía por qué Francia había acudido a su llamado. Se encontraba en Londres en compañía de su subordinado, a lo mejor los hubiera interrumpido en  _algo_  bastante mundano. Esbozó una sonrisa de autosuficiencia cuando se lo imaginó abandonando a su nuevo amante por ir a auxiliarle bajo un aluvión de excusas disparatadas. Pero ¿por qué Francia había acudido a él, cuando tenía la perspectiva de una noche "romántica" con una de sus conquistas? Que no lo engañaba, Francia no era una buena persona, una ganancia debía sacarle a todo.

Sin ganas de encontrárselo cuando despertara, terminó su comida, lavó los platos y se terminó de arreglar. Era tempranísimo, pero le apetecía dar una vuelta por su ciudad antes de dirigirse hacia el trabajo. Cerró la puerta de la casa con cuidado y se apresuró a largarse todo lo rápido que sus pasos le permitieron.

Pasado una hora recibió un mensaje por parte de Estados Unidos. Estaba allí, en Londres, junto con su hermano —"… Canadá."— e iban a desayunar en un McDonalds cercano al punto en que se hallaba. Le respondió que ya iba y tras breves zancadas estuvo allí. Los divisó pronto y se aproximó a la mesa. Estados Unidos ya comía una hamburguesa, mientras que Canadá probaba un omelette.

Se saludaron como siempre. Inglaterra, al lado de Canadá, impartió regaños sobre la dudosa buena alimentación de Estados Unidos al andar desayunando comida chatarra. El aludido se ofendió y comenzó un discurso sobre las propiedades alimenticias de la hamburguesa. Canadá quiso calmar los ánimos por la paz, pero ninguno lo escuchó.

Pronto se cansaron de discutir y, entonces, Canadá vio que era buen momento para hacer preguntas impertinentes.

—Señor, ¿lo que tiene en el cuello es un sarpullido? —preguntó.

Inglaterra se puso pálido, pero recuperó el color pronto, adquiriendo su cara la tonalidad rojiza que tanto odiaba cada vez que lo avergonzaban. Se acomodó la bufanda a manera de que le ocultara mejor las señales embarazosas.

—Eh, sí, lo es… ¿Y qué hay de ustedes? ¿Por qué están acá?

—Reuniones —respondió Estados Unidos—. ¿Te olvidaste? Hoy quedamos con tu ministro y mi presidente. Me ha dicho, "¡Campeón, vamos a imponernos!" y eso es lo que haremos.

—¿Imponer qué?

—¿Pero es por alergia? —insistió Canadá.

—Sí, por alergia. No es la gran cosa, Canadá, pasemos de tema —repuso—. Y tú, ¿a qué te refieres con eso de impo…? —pero se interrumpió, dándose cuenta de algo—: ¿Estás tomando Coca Cola? ¿En plena mañana?

—¿Qué tiene? No empieces tú también.

—Es dañino.

—No es lo que Francia dice. Me ha dicho que era saludable tomarse una Coca Cola por las mañanas junto con muchos chocolates y snacks. —Estados Unidos hablaba como si Francia fuera una eminencia en el tema y el contrariarle fuera un sacrilegio.

—Eso es una tontería.

—Es que tú no entiendes nada.

—Hablando de Francia… Viene para acá —señaló Canadá.

—¿Qué? —exclamó Inglaterra, más chillón y alarmado de lo que hubiera querido sonar—. ¿Cómo que para acá…? Si estaba dormido antes. Supongo. Digo, no es que haya estado con él, ni siquiera dormimos juntos, sólo que sé que estaba dormido porque no suele levantarse temprano. Son rumores, claro, nada que sepa por experiencia propia.

—No es necesario que se ponga nervioso, señor, no tenemos interés en que duerman o no juntos —le tranquilizó Canadá con esa vocecilla que a veces creía malintencionada.

—Es una imagen mental que no quiero hacerme, en serio —intervino Estados Unidos.

—¡Niños míos! —dijo Francia, dejándose caer en el asiento desocupado al lado de Estados Unidos. Pese a sus quejas, le besó en la mejilla envolviéndole en un abrazo meloso—.  _Mon petit_ , a ti te mando un beso de lejos. Y bastardo, a ti nada, suficiente te di anoche, ¿no?

Estados Unidos puso cara de asco, Canadá rodó los ojos e Inglaterra pareció querer asesinarlo allí mismo. Para su alivio, ninguno de los chicos quiso indagar sobre lo que había afirmado la nación francesa, seguramente achacándolo a una invención que consideraría romántica. Como Inglaterra se quejó que una vez llegado ese país pusilánime sus temas se habían desviado a dietas, ropa y cabelleras francesas, decidieron que él hablara entonces de lo que quisiera.

—No tengo mucho que decir, la verdad —admitió.

—Señor, ¿esos zapatos son suyos? —preguntó Canadá.

—¿Te has fijado? Por supuesto que no, son de Inglaterra. Me quedan un poco apretados y son horribles, pero es lo que hay —se lamentó Francia.

A petición de ambos chicos, Francia les relató el robo de anoche y las circunstancias, dejando a Inglaterra hundiéndose en su asiento, apenado por el comportamiento exagerado que el bastardo narraba. Estaba complicando las cosas. Él no había bebido tanto, ni gritado, ni golpeado, ni insultado ni… ni demasiadas cosas. Cuando creyó que volvería a mencionar incómodos besos, Francia desvió la anécdota para su total extrañeza.

—Eres un viejo borracho —recriminó Estados Unidos—. No sé cómo harás hoy en el partido de baloncesto.

—¿Cuál partido de…?

—¡Es una sorpresa, claro! Hey, ustedes también pueden venir. Mi presidente y yo vamos a retar a estos viejunos a jugar un deporte de verdad.

—Que no sepas cómo patear una pelota no quiere decir que el fútbol no lo sea.

—Bah.

—Eres un niño.

—En fin, ¿aceptarás?

—Bueno —dijo Inglaterra, fingiendo que le daba poca importancia. En realidad había herido su orgullo—, ya que insistes tanto. Hace tiempo que no te humillo.

Los cuatro terminaron en una cancha de baloncesto tal y como harían sus jefes en la tarde. Inglaterra había llamado a la oficina y explicado la situación sin entrar en detalles sobre por qué se ausentaría en todo el día. Estaba seguro que Estados Unidos (más que Canadá) lo iban a absolver. También se percató que el celular de Francia vibraba cada cierto tiempo, él revisaba la pantalla y decidía pasar de quien le estuviera contactando. Una ligera esperanza inexplicable le infundió ánimos en su interior, con lo cual no se puso nervioso cuando Estados Unidos y él se fueron a cambiar para colocarse los uniformes; Estados Unidos azul y él rojo. La diferencia física era evidente, en especial cuando observó cómo Francia a quien se comía con los ojos era al chico y no a él.

Disimulando torpeza, le lanzó la pelota a Francia y, como éste era torpe de verdad, le impactó en la cara.

—Lo siento, rana —dijo, con una sonrisa de placer.

En fin, ya era demasiado tarde para librarse del enfrentamiento. El partido comenzó y, como era de esperar, Estados Unidos fue mucho más rápido y fuerte que él. Le ganó en un tiempo miserablemente rápido. Además, terminó exhausto mientras el chico tenía pinta de poder seguir en lo mismo todo el día.

Ahora Estados Unidos no dejaba de ufanarse por la victoria. ¡Si tan solo… si tan solo…! No, en realidad era de esperar que se entusiasmara, como cada partida ganada. Le constaba que con Canadá, incluso cuando le ganaba con el wii, hacía exactamente lo mismo. Lo mejor era tenerle paciencia y lanzarle insultos tan indirectos que el chico no podría apreciarlos.

—Para la próxima, que sea fútbol. Y no me salgas con que es algo estúpido —le dijo, ya vestido.

—Pero si lo es… —repuso Estados Unidos, pisando tierra por leves segundos—. ¿Qué tal béisbol?

—Podríamos intentar hockey —intervino Canadá.

—¡De ningún modo! —exclamó Francia—. No hay nada que ver allí.

—Nadie va a ver nada de nadie —e Inglaterra estuvo a punto de golpearlo, pero Francia se ocultó detrás de Canadá.

Con el movimiento dejó caer el celular, sin darse cuenta. Inglaterra lo recogió, sintiéndolo vibrar en sus manos. La pantalla se iluminó y apreció el nombre de Donald Dolder, quien estaba llamando.

—Mi ministro tiene algo que decirte —dijo Inglaterra, queriendo dejar pasar esa ráfaga de malestar que el simple hecho le producía. ¿Qué esperaba, que por otra noche compartida Francia se olvidara del resto de su abultada agenda telefónica?

Francia le quitó el celular pero, en vez de contestar, se lo guardó en el bolsillo. Canadá, interesado, parecía haber decidido que luego interrogaría a Francia para saciar la curiosidad. Estados Unidos todavía seguía en su nube de victoria y felicidad y ahora proponía ir a comer para celebrarlo.

—¡Y que Inglaterra pague! —exclamó.

—Te pagarás tú el taxi al aeropuerto si sigues en ese plan —repuso el aludido.

Estados Unidos tomó su amenaza en serio, por lo que volcó todo su entusiasmo hacia Canadá, que ya tenía experiencia en esa área. Esta vez fue Francia el que se impuso en sus deseos y los llevó hacia un restaurante español, por querer variedad. Siempre que estaba por allí se refugiaba en comida francesa e italiana como si fuera lo único resistente ante la horrible gastronomía inglesa de su alrededor.

A Estados Unidos no le había hecho gracia la decisión. A Inglaterra le sorprendía más que Francia estuviera con ellos y siguiera sin irse hacia su amante. ¿Se habrían peleado? Quería preguntarle, aunque supiera que nunca se iba a atrever a ello.

Comieron a gusto, sin grandes discusiones. Estados Unidos era demasiado bullicioso, sí, e Inglaterra no le tenía paciencia a menudo y parecía de mal humor. Este mal humor también tenía que ver con que captara ciertas miradas inoportunas de Francia con las mujeres de la mesa de al lado. No entendía cómo seguía atrayendo tantas miradas, si tenía una pinta afeminada que nadie podría quitársela. En fin, mujeres, quién las entiende.

El único que estaba a la altura de la situación, sin armar escándalos, era Canadá, el único que había aprendido a comportarse.

Terminado el almuerzo, fueron a un parque. Allí Estados Unidos los había retado a hacer carreras, pero ninguno se animó. Se sentaron en la grama sin hacer nada, para su desilusión. Como lo conocía y no se estaría tranquilo hasta cumplir el capricho o se desviara su atención, Canadá le propuso ir a comprar helados.

Los dos chicos se fueron, dejándolos solos. Inglaterra tuvo la absurda idea de tomarle la mano a Francia, que estaba a su lado, expuesta, como pidiéndoselo a gritos; menos mal que pronto la alejó para sacar su celular. En vez de atender, volvió a cortar la llamada.

Tenía la impresión de que Francia quería evitar a su ministro, aquel conocimiento le hizo esbozar una sonrisa traicionera, que desapareció cuando captó la mirada inquisitiva de Francia.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso?

—Nada, rana.

—Pero te reías y tú solo te ríes con la desgracia humana.

—He visto a un invidente caer en un hueco —dijo a la ligereza, queriendo darle la razón.

—Yo no he visto nada.

—Tú también estás ciego.

—No más que tú —repuso Francia, con la vista fija en su teléfono—. Por cierto, ¿qué harás esta noche?

—Trabajar.

—Ya, entonces supongo que me puedes recibir en tu casa otra vez —le concedió. Inglaterra le miró receloso—. ¡Qué mente más sucia tienes! Solo quiero un lugar para dormir sin tener que pagar un hotel. Mañana me voy a París.

¿Se iba? ¿Y qué pasaba con Dolder? ¿Y quería pasar la noche en su casa con el único fin de ahorrar dinero? Era extraño, porque Francia desconocía lo que era ser ahorrativo. No quiso admitir que lo había desilusionado porque no había dicho nada de sus cursilerías románticas al respecto.

—¿Te acordaste que tienes un país que atender? —preguntó, sin querer darle importancia.

—Al que darle amor. Mis ciudadanos adoran salir a verme por las calles. París es una pasarela.

—Qué vergonzoso. En fin, si esas fantasías te hacen feliz…

¿Y su ministro? ¿Y su ministro qué? ¿Por qué no mencionaba el tema por sí mismo? Maldito imbécil que no se daba cuenta de nada.

Canadá y Estados Unidos llegaron en ese momento, trayéndole un helado a cada uno. Pasaron el resto de la tarde juntos e Inglaterra se quejó poco cuando Estados Unidos se invitó a pasar la noche en su casa. Al menos aquello evitaría que a Francia se le ocurriera emborracharlo para acostarse juntos.

En casa, Estados Unidos se instaló frente al televisor para ver series cómicas estadounidenses, mientras que Canadá y Francia se mantuvieron aparte, charlando. Inglaterra preparó tres habitaciones, aunque tenía la sospecha que Francia no querría utilizar la suya y en su lugar insistiría en hacerse un puesto en su cama. Lo echaría a golpes de ser necesario.

Al anochecer, Francia se ofreció a hacer la cena. Se adueñó de la cocina de Inglaterra y éste no se opuso, aunque se mantuvo vigilándolo sin ninguna razón valedera para ello. Estados Unidos y Canadá se quedaron en la sala. Por un instante fugaz, Inglaterra recordó a unos niños que bien pudieron ser sus hijos. Los hijos de ambos.

Cómo odiaba los pensamientos como aquel, como si estuviera añorando  _algo_  que nunca ocurrió ni iba a ocurrir.

Cuando la cena casi estuvo lista, Inglaterra se vio envuelto en un abrazo imprevisto. Lo sorprendió tanto que no lo rechazó de inmediato y, fingiéndose desconcertado todavía, le colocó tímidamente dos manos sobre sus hombros.

—¿Te sientes mal? Si no, puedes irte separando.

—¿Si me sintiera mal de verdad no me rechazarías? —se quejó Francia—. Comienzo a creer que te gusto enfermo.

—¿Por qué haces esto?

—Porque será lo único que sienta de ti en meses. Te quiero, te quiero —le confesó, al oído, casi a punto de rozarlo con sus labios—, pero tú no lo entiendes.

—Lo que sí, es que estoy cansado que mientas. Y que banalices todo.

Esta vez tuvo motivos para separarlo con brusquedad. Partió de la cocina y se sentó junto a Canadá y Estados Unidos, intentando aparentar normalidad. Esa vez cenaron disfrazando de tranquilidad aquella turbulencia en su interior. Lograron evitar que Canadá entrara en sospechas, con Estados Unidos no hacía falta disimular porque nunca se daba cuenta de nada si no se le decía directamente. Al acabar, Inglaterra anunció que se iría a dormir temprano porque mañana tenía mucho trabajo que hacer. Se despidió entre "buenas noches" y "qué aburrido eres".

En su cama no consiguió dormirse. El recuerdo de las últimas noches y de Francia habitando ese espacio junto a él, más unido de lo que él quisiera aceptar, irrumpía el cansancio y eclipsaba todo pensamiento que no tuviera que ver con ellos dos. El asunto se agravaba cuando el susodicho en cuestión estaba en la habitación de al lado, en desconocimiento de sus cavilaciones. Se le presentaban a Inglaterra otras preguntas, como si acaso su puerta no sería abierta esa vez y el intruso se colaría por sus sábanas, en busca de su cuerpo. El tiempo transcurría sin que nada turbara el silencio.

Pero claro, ¿cuántas veces había sido Francia el primero en besarlo? ¿Y cuántas, en cambio, había sido él? La cantidad de veces en su contra era exorbitante. O Francia esperaba que diera el primer paso siempre o no tenía interés de darlo. Corresponderle era diferente, ¿qué le costaba, si se daba con todo el mundo? Acostarse con su enemigo no suponía un hecho insultante para sus principios.

¿Acaso se sentiría mal? Era una posibilidad minúscula, pero existía. Terminó levantándose él, caminó por la fría baldosa con sus pies desnudos hasta llegar a la habitación de invitados cedida a Francia. Ni siquiera llamó a la puerta, entró porque era el dueño de la casa. Dueño de todo, menos de aquel bastardo.

Se acercó con sigilo después de cerrar la puerta tras de sí. En penumbras, le costó distinguir el rostro de Francia rendido al sueño. Lo envidió por haber logrado dormirse sin esperar nada extraordinario esa noche, por no tener pensamientos traicioneros sobre ellos, por no crearse escenarios mentirosos al respecto. Ingenuo sobre la amenaza que se cernía, Francia dormitaba como si no hubiera esperado a Inglaterra ni por un segundo.

Inglaterra pensó en qué hacer ahora. Fue ceder ante las ganas de aprovecharse, en disfrute de una venganza con poco sentido. Se agachó, le bajó el cuello del pijama, y con sus labios probó la carne expuesta. Controló el movimiento del recién despertado, susurrándole sonidos inconexos hasta conseguir calmarlo. Francia, entendiendo lo que ocurría, expuso su cuello de manera que Inglaterra, si quería, pudiera instalarse el resto de la noche sobre él.

—Ven —le dijo—. A mi lado.

Inglaterra le obedeció. Una vez en la cama, recibió una avalancha de besos en el rostro que no tuvieron intenciones de continuar por mucho tiempo. Francia le abrazó, mirándole a los ojos fijamente. Inglaterra se sentía cohibido, demasiado expuesto ante la observancia escrutadora de un individuo que parecía querer reclamarlo con sus besos. No, más bien, de su enemigo, de aquella rana odiosa que le volvía la vida imposible.

—¿No te piensas mover? —le reprochó Inglaterra, cuando sintió que sus mejillas ardían demasiado para agrado de su honor.

—No. Hoy quiero dormir. De verdad.

Inglaterra soltó un bufido, quitándose el brazo de Francia.

—¿Te molesta demasiado que hoy no quiera tener sexo contigo?

—Me da igual.

—Entiendo, pero a mí no. ¿Te irás? Si lo haces eres un injusto.

—No tengo otro motivo para quedarme.

—Cúmpleme un deseo, eres el anfitrión y no debes faltas a las normas.

—Tú no entras dentro de las normas.

Francia le sonrió, imposiblemente encantado. Inglaterra no entendía esa clase de masoquismo suyo, ¿cómo ser feliz si no le daba motivos para serlo?

—Quiero dormir contigo —le reveló por fin—. Por favor, como novedad del siglo.

—Qué ridículo —repuso Inglaterra.

No se movió, en su lugar dejó a Francia volverle a colocar el brazo en su cintura. Le sorprendió que el hombre se durmiera tan rápido. Le dio pereza levantarse e irse, por lo que siguió en la misma posición; tal vez más cercano a Francia, de modo que pudiera oler su aliento y esa fragancia floral de perfumería. Antes de cerrar los ojos, le rozó los labios.

Mañana tendría que inventarse una buena excusa para su comportamiento.

**08**

Apenas despertarse, lo primero que hizo fue pensar en una explicación para lo ocurrido. Pensó en hacerse el dormido por más tiempo y luego declararse demente. Al mirar con los ojos entreabiertos, descubrió que Francia no estaba en la cama, tampoco en la habitación. ¿Ya se habría levantado?

Después de un tiempo sin que apareciera, Inglaterra se levantó y fue a la sala, luego a la cocina, sin encontrarlo. También revisó el resto de las habitaciones, obteniendo el mismo resultado.

Se había ido sin despedirse. Sin darle oportunidad de justificar la locura momentánea de anoche, provocada por el sueño y el soportar a Estados Unidos todo un día. Sí, esa hubiera sido una buena excusa si acaso alguien le preguntara ahora.

**09**

A Francia le gustaba trabajar como mesero. Inventarse otra identidad, otra vida, toda una historia para sus supuestos veintiséis años. En ocasiones era un estudiante de literatura de la universidad de París con necesidad de pagarse el alquiler, en otras era un artista que necesitaba algo de dinero mientras que se descubrían sus obras, en otras era un millonario incógnito que le gustaba atender a las personas y regalar dulces a las señoritas. Y ¿ahora quién sería?

Mientras pensaba, la seña de un individuo le llamó la atención. Estaba en la mesa número tres, que era territorio de otro compañero de trabajo. Pese a esto, se le acercó. Le había ganado la curiosidad. Era un hombre no muy alto, de cabello negro y precioso, tez blanca y unos ojos verdes como las esmeraldas. Sí, Francia siempre había tenido una debilidad; además, nunca le había importado caer en ella una y otra vez.

—¿En qué le puedo servir, señor?

—Un café negro y un soufflé de fresas —le dijo el hombre. Tenía voz de persona ilustrada, culta, el tono que adoraba escuchar sin importar de qué tema se hablara. Tal vez estuviera dedicado a las artes.

No tenía acento inglés, sin embargo; parecía francés de nacimiento.

—En seguida, señor…

—Llámeme Henry —soltó el hombre antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Se quedó azorado, seguramente preguntándose por qué le decía su nombre a un mesero desconocido.

Y guapo, agregó Francia.

—Bien, Henry, en un momento. —Le guiñó un ojo antes de irse con el pedido.

Al regresar, no sólo traía el pedido, sino que había envuelto un dulce para llevar.

—Eh, ¿y eso? —señaló Henry.

—Un regalo. Lo obsequio a todo cliente que me guste.

—Vaya, gracias. ¿Es tu café?

—No, pero soy muy amigo del dueño. Trabajo por distraerme. En realidad… —y pensó rápidamente la primera mentira—… soy editor.

—Vaya, ¿sí?

—He trabajado con Mansour y Gérard Genette. Ahora estoy muy ocupado con la traducción de una saga inglesa de fantasía. ¿Te gusta…?

—¿Leer? Un poco. Pero me voy más hacia las novelas históricas.

—Ya veo. Entonces, ¿no crees en la magia?

—¿En?

—Como no te inclinas por la fantasía…

—Eso tiene poco que ver. De todas formas, la magia es muy subjetiva —le dijo Henry, tomándose el asunto más en serio de lo que Francia había esperado—. Yo puedo decidir ahora que este momento es mágico.

—¿Y lo es? —Francia le sonrió, sosteniéndole la mirada.

Lejos de apenarse, Henry le respondió:

—No me has dicho tu nombre.

Francis pensó rápidamente un nombre. Por un momento se le ocurrió ser un Dominique, o tal vez un Gustave o un Charles o un Yves. Sin embargo, las palabras le salieron solas:

—Francis Bonnefoy.


End file.
